Unknown Question
by FlareXD
Summary: Takes place after the trip to the school, something is getting to Alice. Alice/Oz Enjoy.


**This couple needs more stories so I'm going to add some, this will be my first one-shot so this is your only warning, please enjoy. **

"Speech"

_'Thought'_

* * *

Alice was angry, why, she didn't know. Every time she tried to think of a cause she kept seeing his face, her first contract and partner, Oz. They had gotten back from that school, that white walled prison as she thought of it, it was too uptight for her, what really bugged her was the reason they went there, Ada. His sister, being so friendly with him, hugging him, crying. But why did this effect her so much, why couldn't she let it go. She grabbed at the pillow in her current room trying to find an answer.

_'It's true I hate being lonely, but someone was with me most of the time and I even got to speak with a girl that doesn't smile all the time, but not with him...'_ She sat up quickly. "Ah, why would that matter?!" She looked around hoping the answer was just in front of her and easy to see, it wasn't.

"Miss Alice, are you ok?"

"What, why are you here?"

"You yelled while I was passing the door, tell me what is bothering you."

"Nothing is..." Sharon just continued to smile at her, she shifted back on the bed. "Really, nothing..." Smiles continue, she felt like she was stuck in a corner. "Well I, I just feel really angry and stuff, I really don't know why."

"Hmm, what could it be, are you sure that's all?"

"Yes that's all there..." Alice's face started to heat up, something she also questioned, their faces were very close in a second actually scaring the chain.

"Why do you never say my name, from now on please call me Sister Sharon."

"Why would I..." Those smiles were starting to really get to her. "Fine Sister Sharon." She squealed at the name in joy. "I think it's Oz, he neglects me."

"He neglects you?"

"I mean he isn't always around me and is off with other people fooling around." The starry eyes Sharon now had told Alice she should have run when she had the chance.

"This is amazing, miss Alice this feeling is called jealousy."

"Is that tasty?"

"It isn't a flavor, it means you probably have romantic feelings for master Oz, isn't this great?"

"Why would I feel that way towards a manservant?" Her new face color matched the red of the coat.

"Don't question it just, um, oh, wait I have something for this." She rushed out of the room before Alice could object and was back before she could lock the door. "This is a romance novel it had a situation just like yours, you see the story goes like-"

"Sharon, where are you?"

"Break, um, here you keep it for now, just remember to give it back."

"But I-"

"Enjoy." She ran out again and this time Alice slammed and locked her door before going back to her bed.

"Crazy rich girl." She looked back at the object. _'I can't read.'_ Deciding what the heck she opened it, the strange thing was that she understood what each scribble on the page meant. "Is this a lost memory or have I never really looked at words until now?" By morning she had finished the thing and finally set it down. _'That is like my situation, but Oz isn't likeable, and he's weird, annoying, cute, romantic... how do I know that and why would I want to. This is annoying *Grrrrrr* food time.'_ Jumping out of bed and rushing out to the dining area the others were already up getting food themselves, strangely when she saw Oz's face pages of the book came back to mind and she blushed once again.

"Oh, good morning Alice."

"Stupid rabbit."

"Yea." She finally gained control of herself and plowed food into her mouth with the rest at the table as usual. _'Am I getting closer to Oz?'_ Really when she had been eating she had also slowly moved closer to her contract holder. _'Why, stupid animalistic instinct, what should I do, I know distract myself like usual, stupid book isn't helping.' _She readjusted and finished the rest of her meal before watching Oz make a fool of himself again and promptly used him as a foot stool again.

"Are you alright Alice?"

"Yes, why would you ask something stupid like that?"

"Meany, you shouldn't hide your feeling so much." He pouted. Alice cursed the book again for putting thoughts of taking advantage of him in her head before pressing his face into the carpet.

"I'm not hiding anything."

"Whatever you say."

"Hiding emotions, why do you act so peppy all the time?"

"Leave master alone you stupid rabbit."

"It's alright Gil." He stood and looked at Alice steadily. She felt uncomfortable again but for some reason she like it this time. "Cuz I'm happy."

"Stop it already!"

"What?"

"I know your faking, let's see your true face for once."

"My true face?"

"Master?"

"Uncute kid?"

"Master Oz?"

"You want to see me without my shell, sorry I don't have one." He grinned again, she was finally ticked.

"I told you to stop it." Alice jumped at him sending them both to the ground. "Show me."

"Please get off me."

"Not until I see it again." 'Again' that word went through the others minds. "I know, it cracks from time to time, let me see it all off."

"Alice please, get off now." His struggling was fruitless however.

"I guess I'm going to have to do that punishment." She didn't really know what happened maybe she just let her instincts take control, maybe she was following the book, and possibly it was something she always wanted to do again.

"Wha-" She leaned down and kissed him for her second time, his eyed widened, a heat rose in her chest more so than last time, she craved more. The others in the room shouted and gasp but it was ignored, she pressed herself harder against him. Oz on his part tried to keep up his child like behavior but that kiss shook that hold he had on himself, when she press harder he lost it, Oz kissed her back wrapping his arms around her adding to the passion. Sharon fainted, Gil froze, Break was nursing Sharon and Alice just enjoyed it. _'She's so soft and tastey, this is amazing I could get used to this, even more than last time, Alice.'_

"Master, stop that with the stupid rabbit!" They finally broke apart.

"It feels so good though, and this isn't the first time we've kissed." He stated casually, before staring into her eyes now suddenly hypnotizing.

"Master!" He had tears in his eyes now.

"If you think this feels good, I read something you might like better." Her voice purred eyes half-lidded fully losing herself to her feelings that she usually kept buried. Gil had joined Sharon in the land of unconsciousness.

"What whould that be?" His voice claimed he knew but loved games all the same.

"Something rabbits are good at naturally." Alice got up and dragged him into her room quickly, threw out a book on the table and locked the door not caring what the others thought. Break briefly looked at the book finding it to be a book he had recently gotten for Sharon to help her know how regular twenty-four year old women found love, with some things to do after they found it.

_'Interesting, and surprisingly cute.'_ He moved Sharon to the couch (left Gil on the floor) before walking off; not wanting to hear what was already starting in the closed room. Four hours or so later a knock sounded on the main door.

"Hello there."

"Ah master Oscar nice to see you again." Sharon called, trying to be cheery but it was clear something was on her mind.

"Where's Oz I have something to *Thump* Uh why is Gilbert up curled in a ball on the floor?" He kicked him a few more times to see if he'd move, all he got was Gil mumbling master over and over.

"Some... events... in that room have led to that, he just recently stopped pounding on it, he held out for over two hours though."

"What could possibly be that bad to cause this, and where's Oz, annoying of flirting with a random person on the streets again?" Out of some pocket he pulled some lock picking equipment and in began working.

"You really shouldn't." The two moved swiftly to stop the man from opening the door, the girl started to blush at the meer thought.

"Nonsense." He laughed holding the two back. He flung the door open and the group peered in, jaws dropped. Alice and Oz were in bed, naked with only a cover leaving modesty, their hair messy, the two were out like a light embracing eachother, what really surprised them was that the bed was literally tore up and shredded, it was turned at an angle obviously moved, and that long steel chains impaled the walls making a barrier of chains as if keeping the outsiders away.

"Well that gives new meaning to the term screwed like bunnies." Break announced being the only on with a working mouth at the time. Sharon quietly closed the door soon after blushing furiously, Oscar was mumbling much like Gil before walking out, the remaining pandora members simply mover to a farther room taking a struggling and clawing Gil with them by the legs. A few minutes later Alice woke up.

"That was nice but painful, time for my revenge." She began nibbling his skin gently waking him up.

"Hello beautiful would you like to get some real food before I feed the rabbit more than I can give."

"Meat?"

"Heh, yea there should be meat ready." A real smile appeared on his face for once after so long. She still hadn't seen his mask completely off but she knew it was severely cracked right now, enough of an achievement for now.

"Oz, thank you." She cuddled him, finally knowing what she felt for him.

"My pleasure Alice." He kissed her on her forehead; Alice had a hard time feeling alone after that.

* * *

**I know it wasn't the best and I denied you a lemon but I have never done one before and I wanted to keep this teen, please review and thanks for reading. Also this couple seriously needs more stories please write if you have an idea I know you can do better than this, FlareXD.**


End file.
